Tras la Puerta
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Una visita inesperada de los custodios Terrícolas y un intenso flirteo entre Júpiter y un tal Nephrite desatan los celos y bajos instintos de una insegura Sailor Mercury. Capi 2 contiene escenas sexys algo (muy) explícitas. Advertidos estan. Puritanos alejaos!
1. Incomodidad

**_HOLI!_**

 ** _INSISTO EN QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE SOLO YO Y OTRAS DOS AMIGAS DE ESTE SITIO TENEMOS UNA HORRENDA (Y DELICIOSA) FIJACIÓN ESCRIBIENDO FICS DE SAILOR MOON A PESAR DE QUE NADIE LOS COMENTA..._**

 ** _VIL AMOR AL ARTE!_**

 ** _ESPERO A MÍ SI ME COMENTEN O DEN FOLLOW AL MENOS BABES!_**

 ** _xD_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _O sea… si has llegado a esta historia pensando que sería un encuentro leve entre un ship tan lindo como Ami/Mako…estas en un error: M por_ _Sexy_ _… advertidos estan._

 ** _N/A:_**

 ** _Ío_** _ **:** Es el nombre que me gustó para darle a Júpiter en el pasado Milenio de Plata. Es uno de los asteroides que rodean a Júpiter y una doncella al servicio de Hera en la Mitología Griega._

 ** _Athena ('Thena)_** _ **:** Sabemos que Ami es un cerebrito… pues Athena es la diosa de la sabiduría en la Mitología Griega, así que el nombre simplemente le queda perfecto. _

**_Lady_** _: Por ahí en varios FFics he leído que les nombran Lady_ _ **Fulanita de tal**_ _a la princesa de tal cual planeta…así que me gustó la idea de hacerlo también yo en vez de poner la princesa_ _ **fulanita de tal.**_

 ** _N/A2_** ** _:_**

 _Aclarar que los sufijos como 'Chan y San' serán utilizados en este Fic ya que me parece que denota más fácilmente el estado de cercanía (respeto) entre los participantes de la conversación._

* * *

 **Tras la puerta**

 ** _By:_** _Leyla Zind_

…

Ese día, la corte Terrícola había llegado a superficie Lunar en busca de un acuerdo diplomático con el satélite que adornaba la vista nocturna de aquel planeta azul y después de varios años lejos de suelo Lunar, la guardia de la Princesa Serenity había sido convocada a reunirse por segunda vez en un año.

Una de las Senshis sabía que esa noche en particular la frente de su rostro, en especial la unión entre sus cejas, sufrirían por la noche al tratar de relajarse después de pasar en su mayoría la mañana y tarde con el ceño fruncido al observar la interacción entre _su_ prometida y _un_ _tipo extranjero_ de aspecto encantador que no dejaba de sonreírle o acariciar su rostro de manera osada con la parte posterior de su muñeca en cada ocasión que este encontraba.

En específico, parte de la visita Terrícola la conformaban los cuatro principales consejeros y guarda espaldas del Príncipe de dicho planeta. Las cuatro guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna habían mantenido un cordial acercamiento con aquellos jóvenes encargados de guardar al soberano Terrícola.

El Príncipe Endymion, un joven alto de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules y una sonrisa dulce, inmediatamente quedó prendado de la hermosa princesa de la Luna: Serenity II. El joven Príncipe, con discreción se alejó de sus guardianes camino a los jardines lejanos ordenando no ser molestado en su ausencia, andando tras el bosque del castillo Lunar con el afán de conocer un poco más a la princesa.

Frustrados, los guardianes Terrícolas mejor conocidos como Shittenou, decidieron acompañar a las guarda espaldas de la princesa en las pocas horas que restaban a su visita en el palacio Lunar. Lady Venus y Lady Mars emprendieron camino juntas hacia la arena de entrenamiento, mientras el alto y líder de los Shittenou, Kunzite, a lado de un rubio de cabellos largos sujetados en coleta de caballo permanecieron juntos sentados cómodamente en la base de un gran árbol bajo su sombra.

En particular un par de estos sujetos captaron la atención de Lady Mercury. En primer lugar se encontraba Jadeite: Un joven rubio y vivaracho de cabellos cortos quien, al parecer, estaba decidido a atosigarla por las horas restantes de su visita al no dejar de seguir a la peli-azul tratando de iniciar charlas _inteligentes_. En segundo lugar se encontraba el joven de castaña y salvaje cabellera quien, según la princesa peli-azul recordaba llamaron Nephrite.

La principal razón del interés de Lady Mercury en este sujeto era la incomodidad y dolor en el estómago que le producía verle caminar a lado de Lady Júpiter de manera altiva y orgullosa al llevarle tomada del brazo, _'¿A quién cree que engaña con esa actitud de caballero?'_

Sacada de sus pensamientos, la voz de Júpiter en forma de melódica risa le atrajo de regreso a su distante ubicación, el joven rubio a su lado notó como sus pensamientos (y mirada) estaban directamente sobre la pareja divertida de castaños a unos metros de ellos.

Bufando divertido al ver a su amigo lograr hacer sonreír a la alta castaña, Jadeite se dirigía a Mercury con las mismas intenciones, "Parece que tu amiga y el mío se llevan _bien,_ creo que 'Prhite por fin ha conquistado a una chica que vale la pena, espero yo correr su misma suerte-"

Sobresaltada, Mercury interrumpió secamente, "Si el escuchar la risa de colegiala tonta de otra mujer es su manera de pensar que la ha _'conquistado'…_ déjeme sacarle de su nube mental Jadeite-san," el tono poco amigable se hacía escuchar, "Lady Júpiter jamás caería por un payaso como ese amigo suyo." Ante el silencio que acompañó su declaración, Mercury agregó, "Lo digo con todo respeto. Disculpe usted mi franqueza."

Frunciendo el entrecejo incomodo, el rubio buscaba mejorar la situación, "Quizá tengas razón," al ver a Mercury alzar una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta, prosiguió, "Nephrite es un hombre presuntuoso, pero sin duda a tu amiga parece agradarle eso." Puntualizando lo dicho, señaló con el rostro donde el par de castaños.

En ese momento Nephrite tendía su mano en espera de algo por parte de Lady Júpiter haciendo una ligera referencia sonriendo sin parar. La castaña, riendo divertida, materializó en su mano derecha la pesada lanza que utilizaba en batallas. Sujetándola como si de un pedazo ligero de papel, la tendió al castaño por la parte del centro sobre la mano que le esperaba.

Lady Mercury no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se apoderase de su rostro al ver como el alto y seguro castaño dio un trompicón al sujetar el artefacto pesado. ' _Es un imbécil! ¿De dónde saca la idea de un artefacto Joviano sería algo menos que pesado?'_ bufó divertida después de observarle con cuidado al verle forcejear por obtener el balance y control sobre su eje.

Repentinamente el entrecejo de la peli-azul volvió a fruncirse en molestia al ver cómo, ahora, Sailor Júpiter se colocaba tras él joven ayudándole a erguir su postura al tomarle por la cintura con una mano y ayudándole a enderezar su espalda con su izquierda, su pie derecho se colocó a lado del derecho del castaño empujándole un poco cerrando su centro de gravedad más cerca de su eje ayudándole a imitar la misma postura que ella adoptaba al arrojar dicha lanza.

Los puños de Lady Mercury se sacudían cerrados violentamente a sus costados al ver como Nephrite inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hasta hablar directamente al oído de Júpiter. Una ola de ira y desagrado se apoderó de la peli-azul al ver negar a la castaña sonrojada ante lo que el alto joven había susurrado a su oído. ' _¿Por qué carajos le dejaste acercarse tanto al hablarte? Aléjate de Ío, Ella. Es. Mía.'_

Riendo ligeramente, cubriéndose los labios divertida, Sailor Júpiter se alejó cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos animando a Nephrite a lanzar el objeto.

Lady Mercury rió burlonamente ganándose un gruñido incomodo por parte del rubio tras ella quien, también, observaba el intercambio entre el que ellos consideraban el Shittenou más arriesgado y fuerte fallar miserablemente en su tarea al no lograr hacer llegar muy lejos aquella lanza al apenas y alejarla de su posición a lado de Sailor Júpiter.

 _'_ _Oh, sería una pena si'…_ una sonrisa malvada se apodero del rostro calculador de Lady Mercury mientras hacia su camino hasta donde se encontraba _su_ chica a lado de aquel idiota y petulante, sonrisa de galán y poco delicado Shittenou.

"¡Eh, Jupi-chan!" Llamó de manera alegre a su amiga al detenerse unos pasos tras la castaña. Ahora transformada en Sailor Mercury.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, Júpiter se detuvo en su avance donde la lanza mal lograda que utilizó Nephrite. "Uh… Hey Mercury," se dirigió a la peli-azul sonriendo, "Hey Jadeite- _san_ ," dijo secamente perdiendo su sonrisa y arqueando una ceja ligeramente al ver como el más joven de los Shittenou colocaba su brazo izquierdo distraídamente alrededor de la cintura de _su Athena_.

Con una ligera reverencia donde el castaño, la peli-azul se dirigía a este, "Hola de nuevo Nephrite-san," el joven correspondió al saludo de manera cortés inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, "Veo que el arma de Jupi-chan le está dando problemas."

Cruzándose de brazos, poco complacido con la obvia observación de Sailor Mercury, le respondía, "Es obvio que es un arma endemoniadamente pesada. Supongo que la gravedad de este lugar aumentara su peso y volumen." Dijo sonriendo coquetamente a la peli-azul a lado de su rubio amigo.

Arqueando una ceja, suprimiendo una sonrisa burlona, Sailor Mercury se deshizo del incomodo agarre del rubio a su lado andando hasta donde yacía tumbada dicha lanza.

"No lo sé Nephrite-san," comentaba en voz alta Sailor Mercury al llegar hasta el artefacto en discordia, "Según mis investigaciones, los artefactos tienden a tener un peso mucho menor en la superficie lunar," al decir esto se inclinó con delicadeza hasta tomar la pesada lanza Joviana en su mano derecha levantándola con facilidad, "-por el contrario-," decía jugueteando a girar la lanza entre sus manos de manera experta, "-el volumen disminuye y por lo tanto la masa del objeto se aligera. Llo que nos da como resultado-," de manera impecable detuvo el movimiento giratorio del artefacto en su mano para depositarlo de manera vertical sobre el centro de la palma del guante sobre su mano derecha balanceándole por la afilada punta apoyado en su piel con gran precisión, "-un objeto con menor densidad y mayor dificultad de manejo."

Sonriendo nuevamente, Sailor Mercury reacomodó su posición para arrojar dicha lanza sin perder de vista el enrojecido y avergonzado rostro del Shittenou castaño, ' _Eso te ganas por acercarte más de la cuenta a mi Ío.'_

Tranquilizando su respiración en dos profundas inhalaciones, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver como la castaña en el centro de los dos generales permanecía asombrada y en silencio ante el manejo de su propia arma, inclinó su cuerpo hacia su costado derecho arrojando con todo de si la lanza Joviana haciéndola volar una enorme cantidad de distancia.

Un largo silbido por parte de Jadeite trajo a la realidad al joven castaño, "B-bueno si, eso que has dicho es eh- sin duda-" volvió su rostro a observar directamente a Sailor Júpiter, quien sonreía de manera coqueta a su compañera, "-claro está que tú has tenido oportunidad de practicar con el arma de tu amiga, a mí me ha tomado desprevenido su extraño manejo, es todo." Se excusó el abochornado castaño Terrícola.

Alzando ambas cejas, Sailor Júpiter respondía de manera burlona, "Pues no lo sé Nephrite," a Sailor Mercury no le pasó desapercibida la falta de sufijo cuando pronuncio el nombre del Terrícola, "¿Qué tal has sentido la lanza al tomarla por _primera_ vez antes de arrojarla 'Mercs?" preguntó divertida la castaña reapareciendo su arma en su mano antes de desaparecerla nuevamente junto con su transformación.

Colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, la alta castaña enfundada en su elegante vestido verde sonreía girándose a ver a los jóvenes Shittenou con diversión en el rostro al ver boquear a ambos jóvenes frente a ellas.

Pensativa, con el dedo índice derecho sobre su barbilla, Lady Mercury respondió, "Es bastante complicada de dirigir, más aun si no sabes cómo inclinar el centro de gravedad del extremo frontal," dijo de manera aburrida andando hacia donde Júpiter y andando con sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, "-puedo entender porque Nephrite-san tuvo algunos problemas para arrojarla." Concedió con una sonrisa angelical, sonrisa que Ío conocía muy bien, Lady Mercury buscaba abochornar a los Terrícolas.

' _Esta la pagarás cielo.'_ Sonreía Athena entrelazando sus dedos tras su espalda sonriendo ligeramente al rubio frente a ella y a un enrojecido castaño.

El sonido del intercomunicador de las Senshi sobresaltó a los jóvenes a su lado, Lady Júpiter observó el mensaje escrito en este y dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Lady Mercury comenzaron a andar hacia donde eran requeridos.

Después de salir de su estupor y siguiendo a las chicas, al escuchar a las chicas intercambiar algunas palabras, el joven rubio parpadeo varias veces antes de hablar, "Uhm, 'Phrite, si tu no les pides salir contigo lo haré yo," dijo incapaz de alejar su mirada anhelante de la peli-azul.

Riendo disimuladamente, Lady Júpiter andaba a paso apresurado rumbo al área de despegue donde ya aguardaban por los Terrícolas a punto de partir, "Adelante, Jadeite- _kun_ , creo te llevaras una gran sorpresa con su respuesta." Decía de manera sarcástica andando a lado del castaño hacia el área de despegue, donde las Senshis de Venus y Marte esperaban por ellas junto a su Princesa.

Sin comprender lo insinuado por Lady Júpiter, el joven castaño, se giró sobre sus talones abrazando sorpresivamente a la castaña y besándole en los labios para alejarse de ella guiñándole un ojo al abordar la nave. Impactada por la repentina acción de Nephrite, Ío se quedó de piedra en su lugar sin dirigirle la vista a nadie y un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

Incapaz de girarse donde su chica, Ío seguía con la vista clavada al frente al sentir el enorme poder emanando por parte de Lady Mercury, ' _Joder y eso ¿de dónde vino?'_ pensaba incomoda la castaña.

Despidiéndose con un gesto cortes una vez dentro de la nave, el castaño observaba al lado de Mars como a lo lejos de ellas Jadeite se acercaba corriendo apresurado a Lady Mercury. Al ver que esta se alejaba de manera rápida de donde Venus y Mars decidió interceptarla antes de que esta se perdiera de vista.

"¡Athena! ¡Espera!" Lady Mercury caminaba de manera rápida buscando alejarse del lugar antes de entrar donde la nave Terrícola y sacar a rastras al castaño que se atrevió a besar a su prometida.

 _'_ _Oh Ío, aunque el inicio aquello tú no te alejaste… esta me la pagarás.'_

Justo cuando Jadeite estaba por alcanzar a Lady Mercury, esta se giró observándole con el rostro impasible haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran un instante y repensando mejor sus opciones. Incómodamente se despidió de la peli-azul para echar a correr rumbo a la nave con destino a la tierra junto con su Príncipe y sus compañeros.

Lejos de Venus, Mercury y Mars, Júpiter observaba el despegue de aquella nave. Viendo como esta se perdía en el cielo sobre ellos, volvió su rostro donde su chica y compañeras. Venus susurraba algo al oído de Mercury haciéndola negar rápidamente con la cabeza dirigiéndole a Júpiter una dura mirada.

…

Sintiendo un peso sobre su hombro, la peli-azul gira su rostro donde el toque encontrándose con una sonriente Venus lanzando miradas divertidas donde Mercury, fue Mars quien la sacó de su mundo mientras andaban donde el comedor en el palacio Lunar.

"Parece que-," la pelinegra tenía en el rostro la misma sonrisa burlona que Lady Venus, "-alguien más está interesado en tu chica ¿eh? Athena."

"Prometida," corrigió sin darse cuenta, "-y se veía muy interesado, he de agregar." Dijo en tono divertido la líder de las Senshis, "La ha besado de la nada! Muy valiente."

"Muy idiota." Dijo en tono sarcástico la peli-azul. "No me digas que habrías estado muy feliz de ver que el hombre ese de cabello blanco hubiese besado a Arianna-chan así de la nada." dijo fríamente, suspirando pesadamente agregó desganada, "Disculpen, he perdido el apetito."

Andando, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Venus, Mercury se detuvo a la par de Júpiter murmurando algo sobre su hombro al pasar a su lado de manera seca en un tono tan bajo que Ío lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

….

* * *

 _ **Hey sexys!**_

 _ **Que tal les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Este es un fic que fue hecho a petición: Wolfgirl, espero que este siendo de tu agrado!**_

 ** _Mis querida-os lectores, dejen un coment con alguna petición, ya sea de este fandom o de Harry Potter, ya ven que lo mio también abarca Harry Potter!_**

 ** _Lectores fantasma, tambien ustedes!_**

 ** _Animense a hacer su petición, ya sea por rvw o por PM!_**

 ** _LATERS!_**


	2. Celos

_**WARNING** : _

_O sea… si has llegado a esta historia pensando que sería un encuentro leve entre un ship tan lindo como Ami/Mako…estas en un error: M por Muy Smut y Sexy… advertidos. _

_**N/A:** _

_Ío : Es el nombre que me gustó para darle a Júpiter en el pasado Milenio de Plata. Es uno de los asteroides que rodean a Júpiter y una doncella al servicio de Hera en la Mitología Griega._

 _Athena ('Thena) : Sabemos que Ami es un cerebrito… pues Athena es la diosa de la sabiduría en la Mitología Griega, así que el nombre simplemente le queda perfecto. _

_Lady : Por ahí en varios FFics he leído que les nombran Lady **Fulanita de tal** a la princesa de tal cual planeta…así que me gustó la idea de hacerlo también yo en vez de poner la princesa **fulanita de tal.**_

 _ **N/A2** **:**_

 _Aclarar que los sufijos como 'Chan y San' serán utilizados en este Fic ya que me parece que denota más fácilmente el estado de cercanía (respeto) entre los participantes de la conversación._

* * *

 **Tras la puerta**

 ** _By:_** _Leyla zinD_

 **PARTE II**

…

 _'_ _Hablaremos esta noche en mi habitación, acompaña a las chicas donde la Reina y discúlpame con ellas.'_

Fue lo murmurado por Lady Mercury a Júpiter antes de regresar a su habitación y excusarse de la cena en el salón Real.

El sonido de un par de botas andando sobre el piso de mármol del castillo resonó justo a la altura de la puerta en la habitación.

Para un oído bien entrenado, la duda e inseguridad en dichos pasos era obvia pues una pausa ocurría cada dos pasos como si el dueño de aquellas botas no pudiera decidir si continuar o no su camino al andar hacia la puerta tras la que ahora se encontraba de pie. Esa persona no sabía si continuar y tocar en la puerta de madera o dar media vuelta para perderse en el otro lado del asteroide donde esa noche se encontraba.

Tras aquella puerta se encontraba una peli-azul con conocimiento de sobra respecto al poseedor de aquel arrítmico compás en su andar. Uno: porque ella conocía solo a otra persona en el universo que se atrevería a entrar en su habitación sin anunciarse. Y dos: Porque esa misma persona era la única que ella había escuchado caminar enfatizando su pisada con la punta del pie cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Riendo por lo bajo y sin molestarse en despegar su mirada de su objeto de atención, sonrió de medio lado al sentir por completo un Aura y presencia envolverle por completo después de escuchar el suave _click_ de la puerta de la habitación, _¿Estás nerviosa Ío-chan? Bien. Es lo mínimo que esperaba._

Una peli-azul se encontraba recargada perezosamente en su cama sobre almohadas a la altura de la cabecera en su bata de noche mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda su mini-laptop y con la otra deslizaba su dedo sobre la pantalla cuando la castaña apareció frente a ella.

"Athena-chan, no bajaste a cenar-" murmuró con voz queda a manera de saludo Lady Júpiter.

"Sip. Así fue." Dijo asintiendo la nombrada con tono serio sin levantar la vista de la pantalla frente a ella.

Soltando el aire contenido pesadamente dentro de sus pulmones, Athena se incorporó en su lugar hasta estar en la orilla de su cama con los pies colgando por el extremo, dándole la espalda a Júpiter.

En un acto inconsciente comenzó a remover sus hombros de manera circular tratando de alejar de su tenso cuello el estrés (ira mejor dicho) que había acumulado durante ese día. Detestaba molestarse con Ío, más aún porque apenas si le había visto en los últimos seis meses; podía contar las veces que estuvo con ella a solas por más de tres horas sin ser interrumpida por diplomáticos o por causas políticas y en esa ocasión ella ansiaba que los Terrícolas regresaran a su planeta para poder estar con su prometida como era debido, _Oh que suerte la mía, supongo que tendré que dormir sola,_ la voz de la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Recargada sobre la puerta tras ella la castaña comenzó a hablar, "Cielo, escucha… si tu actitud seca conmigo tiene que ver con lo que el Terrícola ese hizo antes de irse-" un fuerte suspiro fue exhalado por la peli-azul al detener el movimiento de sus músculos.

Aun de espaldas a la castaña, su voz sonaba fría y seca al hablarle, "No. Júpiter… no lo menciones." Poniéndose de pie girándose a ver a la chica, la peli-azul entrecerró sus ojos pensativa, "¿Cerraste la puerta?" Júpiter asintió sobresaltada por la pregunta, "¿Con el pestillo?" nuevamente la castaña asintió nerviosa. "Bien."

"Amor, 'Thena yo-" la voz de Júpiter se escuchaba quebradiza, estaba segura que quizá pasó demasiado tiempo con el Terrícola esa tarde. En su defensa ella también se había sentido celosa del acompañante de _su_ prometida, aquel _estúpido rubio pelo-corto que no dejaba de seguirle a todos lados en las afueras del castillo Lunar._

"Dije-" Athena se acercó hasta Júpiter, "Que. No." Enfatizó negando con la cabeza observando directamente a la ojiverde, dio un par de pasos cerrando su distancia con su chica, "Es solo que no entiendo como tú-" sonrió haciendo un sonido con los labios en burla, "¿Era en serio Ío? ¿Con un hombre? Con… un Terrícola!" enfatizaba lanzando sus brazos hacia los hombros de la castaña al empujarla y hacerla chocar contra la puerta tras ella.

Encogiéndose un poco, tanto por la reacción inesperada por parte de Athena como por el ligero dolor por el golpe, Ío trataba de explicarse nuevamente, "¡No fue eso que piensas! ¡Sabes que nada de lo que insinúas tiene bases para que pienses así de mí!" Ío señalaba molesta con su mano derecha a Athena, "No entiendo por qué el repentino numerito de celos."

Entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos y en silencio, Lady Mercury estiraba su mano izquierda hasta la perilla de la puerta para asegurarse que estuviese apropiadamente cerrada.

Y bien cerrada que estaba.

Sonriendo con malicia colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la castaña recargándola en la puerta a menos de un par de centímetros de tocarla, su mano izquierda se unió al coqueteo y la colocó con suavidad sobre la cintura baja del vestido ligero que vestía Ío.

Cerrando ambos ojos, la peli-azul se concentró en silencio. Repentinamente una niebla ligera nublaba la visión de la castaña, afortunadamente Athena, al ser la creadora y poseedora de dicha técnica, era capaz de ver a través de esta. Para mala suerte de la castaña, ella no podía ver a través de dicha densa neblina.

La neblina era densa, fría y húmeda. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la castaña ante el contraste de las sensaciones sentidas amplificarse a causa de su repentina ceguera, "A-amor…y-yo-" tartamudeaba Júpiter al sentir un par de fríos dedos recorrerle por la abertura de su vestido sobre el muslo.

Mientras la aventurada peli-azul deslizaba su mano sobre (y por dentro) del muslo de su prometida, con sus labios comenzó a succionar ligeramente sobre la parte trasera de su oído, alternando roces de sus labios contra dicha piel al recorrerle hasta la base del cuello de la chica. Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar una pesada exhalación por parte de la castaña y al sentir como su piel comenzaba a erizarse bajo sus toques. Por un instante pensó que su plan de _castigar_ a su prometida por su anterior comportamiento se le regresaría al sentir las fuertes y seguras manos de su chica posarse sobre sus caderas apretando ligeramente en estas acercándole más a su cuerpo. Riendo por lo bajo, la peli-azul tomó ambas manos de Ío en las suyas hasta colocarlas sobre su cabeza asegurándolas con su mano derecha. Alzó la vista hasta la de su prometida para encontrarse con una visión poco común: Ío se dejaba hacer, no trataba de contraatacar o removerse del tacto seguro de su chica. En un intento por comprobar su teoría, Mercury empujó sus caderas contra las de la castaña haciéndola cerrar los ojos de deseo y proferir un ligero sonido igual o más ansioso echando su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la caricia lasciva. _¡Ío está dispuesta a hacer lo que yo indique!_

"Ath-" murmuraba con dificultad al sentir los labios de la peli-azul bajar por el valle de sus pechos sobre la tela de su ligero vestido, "-'Thena, dis-discúlpame por lo de-" trataba de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

"Shh. No estoy molesta, cielo en verdad-" Athena acomodó su cuerpo de modo que una de sus piernas encontró su camino entre las de la castaña. Frunciendo el entrecejo al sentir la restricción a fricción del vestido que usaba, con su mano libre comenzó a levantarlo hasta hacerse camino entre las piernas de Ío, haciéndola gemir sonoramente al empujar su muslo rozándole contra la sensible área, "-al menos no estoy molesta contigo-" susurraba en su oído, sonriendo al escuchar como la castaña inhalaba aire pesadamente por la boca, _Haré que me ruegues por un beso,_ "-pero tampoco puedo decir que estoy del todo feliz por como sonreías y tonteabas a su lado-" esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con seriedad y en un súbito movimiento Mercury tomó por la cintura a la castaña obligándole a girar con increíble precisión hasta apoyarla de frente a la puerta.

Un pequeño _ouch,_ y una sonora inhalación por parte de la castaña fueron la bienvenida a las bruscas caricias de Lady Mercury.

"Athe-'thena," Jadeaba con necesidad y ansiedad en la voz la Joviana al sentir a la nombrada desatar su cabello para removerlo hacia un lado sobre su hombro y comenzar a besar y morder con fuerza controlada sobre este succionando el área afecta unos segundos después.

 _¡Entiende que eres mía Ío. Si debo escribirte mi nombre a chupetones en la piel, que así sea!_

Mordisqueando un poco más suavemente la parte trasera del cuello de la castaña, buscó y encontró con rapidez el cierre del restrictivo vestido. Con una sonrisa divertida, la peli-azul sujetó entre sus dientes dicho cierre comenzando a deslizarlo para abrirle, Júpiter no podía evitar arquear su espalda ante el atrevido gesto de su modesta y tranquila chica, _Dioses, ya lo decía Venus, las más tranquilas son las más ocurrentes en la oscuridad de la cama._

"Agh…. 'Thena, t-te amo," boqueaba murmurando, "-solo a ti. Eres la única para mí." Decía en un tono de súplica al sentir la tela de su vestido deslizarse hacia el suelo por sobre su cuerpo.

Ayudando a la castaña a dejar el restrictivo trozo de tela, _este vestido es hermoso por cierto, de un verde que resalta sus ojos y descubierto de los hombros dejando apreciar su esbelta y tonificada figura, me encanta como se ve en el... pero más me encanta como te ves SIN él_.

Sintiendo como las posesivas caricias de la peli-azul se volvían más demandantes y sugerentes, la Senshi del Trueno se vio obligada a sujetarse con ambas manos ligeramente separada del muro tras ella pues no podía contener los sonidos de gozo y placer que le hacía sentir su amante tras ella, "Sa-sabes que él no significa ni _significará_ nunca nada para mi… _Oh dioses-_ " dijo en un susurro echando una vez más su cabeza atrás al sentir como las manos sobre ella acariciaban sus pechos provocando sus pezones al rodearles con la punta del dedo más nunca tomándoles como sabía ella que le gustaba, "-él fue quien de la nada me bes… _Umpf, haz eso de nue-…_ No sig-significó nada, él no me importa…." Tartamudeaba bajo los incesantes y sensuales toques de su amante. Comenzaba a sentir que sus rodillas fallarían en cualquier momento al contacto de las manos de su chica al comenzar a acariciar y arañar ligeramente sus pechos.

"A mí me importa Ío," Respondió la peli-azul comenzando a juguetear con la última pieza de ropa sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, "-pero si tú dices que él no significa…"

"Nada. Él no es nad… _Ugh_ , _o vas a_ -" las palabras de Ío murieron en su garganta al sentir la mano derecha de su chica adentrarse bajo la tela de su ropa interior comenzando a tocarle desvergonzadamente en lo más profundo y sensible de su cuerpo.

Mercury sabía exactamente donde, como y cuanto tocar en lo más sensible de la castaña para mantenerla al límite jadeando al murmurar su nombre. Con una mano en su pecho, alternando toques y ligeros pellizcos en ambos, y con la otra en los delicados y húmedos pliegues de la Senshi del Trueno, comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo al susurrar y lamer ligeramente al oído de su chica.

Nuevamente, incapaz de detener el errático movimiento de su cadera buscando mayor fricción contra los toques de la chica tras ella, un sonoro murmullo necesitado escapaba de su garganta, "De-detente 'Thena…"

"Si eso es lo que deseas-" y tal cual como lo pido la castaña, el tacto, roces y calor del cuerpo de su chica se alejaron de ella. Un terrible frio se apoderó de su piel expuesta.

"¡ _Joder_ que-" comenzaba a quejarse al volverse de frente a Mercury, quedando en silencio en un instante.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona en su rostro, la peli-azul disfrutaba de la súbita falta de palabras de Ío, "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntaba dando pequeños pasos moviendo con énfasis su cadera al andar rumbo a su cama.

Júpiter únicamente asentía comenzando a sentir sus labios secarse. Athena acababa de desvestirse frente a ella, caminaba seductoramente a posicionarse sobre su cama y para más inri, una vez de espalda sobre la cama, le otorgaba a la castaña una vista completa de las partes de su cuerpo que aclamaban ser atendidas. Lamiéndose los labios en completo abandono de su anterior frustración al ser reemplazada por la necesidad de su chica hizo honor a su apodo de _Senshi del trueno_ moviéndose a la velocidad del mismo hasta colocarse delicadamente sobre su amada.

Deslizando sus manos suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la peli-azul, comenzaba besar delicadamente su cuello, su clavícula, sus mejillas y su barbilla pero nunca sus labios, "¿Pue-puedo besarte 'Thena?" preguntó sintiendo como la nombrada acariciaba sin restricciones sus pechos jugueteando con las sensibles terminales de los mismos.

"Mmm, solo si me aseguras haberte lavado-" la risa sin humor de la castaña le obligó a reír junto con ella, "¿Entonces?"

Alzando el rostro con ligera indignación, respondía, "¡Claro que me he lavado los dientes! ¡Apenas entré al castillo! También después de cenar, muchas gracias." Bufó mirando hacia un lado lejos de los ojos azules que le observaban con diversión.

Acercándose ligeramente hasta el rostro de la castaña, Athena comenzaba a morder ligeramente su labio inferior, "Aun espero-"

"No me voy a disculpar por algo que yo no hice ni inicié." Respondía tercamente.

"Nop, pero-" nuevamente hablaba en un susurro la senshi de la sabiduría, "-me va a tomar un tiempo-," sonrió con malicia al escuchar como inhalaba profundamente y cerraba los ojos la Senshi del Trueno al acunar en ambas manos su trasero acomodando justo en medio de sus piernas su muslo para obligarle a rozar su cadera contra la suya, "-crear nuevas memorias _sexys_ y borrar a _ese_ besándote."

Comprendiendo la indirecta, la castaña comenzó a ayudar a su chica deslizándose sobre su muslo, "Pue-puedo ayudarte co-con eso… _Ugh, cielo no te detengas,_ "

"Eso es lo que busco," respondió sonriente la peli-azul retomando su tarea al besar por primera pero no última vez a su prometida esa noche.

En un rápido movimiento, Athena tenía bajo ella a su chica una vez más. Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos desde su barbilla al recorrer su piel hacia el sur hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde lamio y succionó la piel bajo este delicadamente sonriendo al escuchar y sentir los escalofríos que recorrían a la chica bajo ella.

 _Para que negar que la necesito y he extrañado en estos años, Uhm y por lo que veo…ella a mí también._ Pensaba al inhalar profundamente cerca del centro de su chica. Al sentir como la cadera de esta se alzaba ligeramente hasta rozarse con sus labios a causa del aire que Lady Mercury soplaba ligeramente sobre el húmedo rincón, se detuvo una última vez a contemplar su rostro desde su posición, sin pensarlo una segunda vez. Una sonrisa frustrada, mejillas enrojecidas y cabello rebelde dada la situación, fueron el detonante de su decisión.

Inmediata la Senshi de la sabiduría se hundió con ansia entre las suaves piernas de la castaña con la intención de demostrarle que de los libros, no solamente se aprenden cosas burdas.

Al parecer Lady Júpiter disfrutaba la lección mostrada por su chica pues rápidamente sus manos se posicionaron sobre los suaves y cortos mechones de cabello azul de aquella a la que solo ella podía dirigirse como _su prometida_ acercándola peligrosamente cada vez más a la cúspide placentera _._

…

 **MÁS TARDE ESA NOCHE.**

Lady Mercury yacía acurrucada a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como la dulce y elegante princesa peli-azul estaba profundamente dormida con los labios entreabiertos ligeramente, pequeños y suaves ronquidos eran proferidos cada cierto tiempo.

Quería acomodar los cortos mechones de cabellos azules que cubrían uno de los ojos de Mercury, pero la posibilidad de despertarle al tocarle de la nada hacía que restringiese sus movimientos.

Sonriendo con dulzura ante la visión a su lado, la princesa Ío se dedicó a observar durante varios minutos a su prometida. Quizá pasaron dos minutos cuando la peli-azul se removió tiernamente sin abrir los ojos pero frunciendo el entrecejo buscando acercarse a la fuente de calor que le había sido alejada de su cuerpo.

Un ligero murmullo y quejido fue emitido por Lady Mercury al escuchar el sonido de una risa ligera. Frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo y abriendo ligeramente un ojo azul celeste, en su rostro se formó una soñolienta sonrisa al ver que su castaña le miraba intensamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar las profundas marcas que la princesa Joviana portaba en la base y costados de su cuello. Alzando perezosamente su mano derecha recorría el trayecto de aquellas marcas haciendo suspirar ligeramente a Ío.

"¿Te ha hecho falta marcarme en algún otro lugar?" Reprendía suavemente la castaña reacomodando el cabello de su chica tras su oído.

Mordiéndose el labio y acercándose hasta abrazarse a la cintura de su chica, Athena respondía, "Pues…puedo pensar en un par que no marqué," dijo lamiendo ligeramente entre los pechos de Ío.

" _Gah_ …cielo, creo que tenemos que hablar," murmuraba Júpiter tratando de alejarse de las incitantes caricias de su chica.

Alzando la vista de manera inocente, _Joder, que sí parece que no supiese lo que hace,_ Mercury sonreía dulcemente. "¿Tenemos?"

"S-sí," dijo Ío al final sentándose con las piernas en posición de loto sujetando la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

"No quiero." Respondió cruzándose de brazos la peli-azul sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, _¿Cuándo carajos se voltearon los papales? "_ No le veo el caso, solo perdemos tiempo. Sé que él no te interesa." Suspiró al final soltando el aire contenido de manera pesada al levantar la mirada donde la verde esmeralda de su chica, "Sé que me amas a mí solamente."

Sintiéndose más relajada, la castaña sonreía ligeramente, "Bien, ¿Entonces y esto?" preguntó señalando las marcas dejadas por las uñas de Athena tras su espalda para después señalar su cuello.

Mordiéndose el labio, sonriendo de manera divertida, Mercury cerró la distancia entre ellas colocándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Ío sujetándose a su cuello, "Eso-" besaba suavemente sus labios con calma, "-es por haberme tenido sin noticias tuyas por casi medio año." Enfatizaba su punto comenzando a mover sus caderas sobre las cubiertas por la sabana de la castaña.

"Ci-cielo sabes bien que… _Umh-_ " con determinación la sabana que cubría sus pechos fue retirada, " _Oh, 'Thena_ …" jadeó una vez más al sentir el contacto piel a piel con su amada.

"Hazme olvidar la distancia Ío," pidió recargando su rostro en el hombro de la castaña, "Hazme olvidar que debo vivir sin ti por meses aun cuando llegásemos a casarnos." Eran palabras de súplica y necesidad que la princesa Joviana jamás podría poner en el olvido.

"Encantada, _Ames._ " Susurró antes de colapsar sus labios contra los de la peli-azul para colocarla suavemente sobre su espalda y cumplir la promesa realizada hacia unos segundos.

Esa noche, la princesa Athena por fin accedió a constatar una fecha para su unión con la Princesa Joviana y gran amor de su vida.

Un par de semanas después se enterarían que los Terrícolas planeaban emboscarles y atacar por sorpresa tratando de tomar el dominio del Reino del Milenio de Plata.

Pocos sabrían que esa noche sería una de las últimas en que ambas Princesas pasarían en tranquilidad en suelo lunar, pues la reunión de los soberanos de la Tierra y Luna no había podido llegar a ningún acuerdo, sino todo lo contrario pues la Tierra quería expandir sus dominios a su satélite sobre ellos.

La guerra al Reino de la Luna habría de ser declarada y los destinos de sus habitantes estaba escrito en las hojas del destino así como la promesa de amor que Júpiter hacia a Mercury justo antes de volver a colapsar exhausta abrazándose a su espalda.

 _'_ _Mi amor por ti es sino eterno, una lucha eterna. No importa quien, no importa dónde y no importa cómo, yo encontraré mi camino hasta ti y me aseguraré de enamorarte una y otra vez así sea necesario, en esta vida como en las próximas. Te amo Ami Athena Mercury.'_

 _'_ _Mi amor por ti no conoce cordura ni razón, es complicado de entender y arriesgado de poseer. Eres y has sido la persona más importante de mi vida presente como en las anteriores, prometo buscar por ti y asegurarte que mi corazón y mente te pertenecen Ío Makoto Júpiter…'_

Cerrando los ojos, abrazadas la una a la otra envueltas bajo la cálida manta, dejaron que el sueño les arrastrase hasta sus confines oníricos.

Júpiter fue la última en murmurar, "No podría amarte de otra manera…" porque ella jamás dudó que Athena desconfiase de ella pero necesitaba reafirmarle el alcance de su amor por ella.

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente Fic._**

 ** _Ya lo saben, si tienen alguna petición especial estoy dispuesta a tomar el reto._**

 ** _Manden un PM o dejenmelo por rvw. Ya saben que leo y respondo todo (si no tienen cuenta pues ni como hacerle... sorry)_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _LATERS!_**


End file.
